guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on Beknur Harbor
Overview Summary #Speak to Elder Jurdu when all members of your party are ready to defend Beknur Harbor. #Defend Beknur Harbor from the attacking amphibian army. 6...0 of 6 waves of attackers remain. #See Elder Jurdu for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Jurdu in Beknur Harbor Requirements :Nightfall Character :Moa'vu'Kaal, Awakened Reward :*2,000 XP :*200 Gold :*25 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"'Master' It seems the skale have become enraged over the death of their god, Moa'vu'Kaal. They followed your trail back to the village. Many of the farmers and fisherman out in Issnur Isles have fled to the village with reports of a massive horde of skale headed toward us. We haven't a moment to lose. You defeated their god. Will you now help us defend the village against their army?" ::Accept: "A sunspear always faces battle with honor!" ::Reject: "Can't you people handle any problems on your own?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Elder Jurdu) :"Your entire party will leave this outpost and be taken to the front line in the battle against the attacking skale army. Are you sure your party is ready to defend Beknur Harbor?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Reward Dialogue :"The skale army is in full retreat! We crushed their assault and left them in total disarray! I will be sure to inform your superiors of the wonderful feats of heroism you performed here while protecting the common folk of this village. You are a true hero! Thank you again, friend. You are welcome here any time." Followup :The Cyclone Palace Walkthrough The quest objective is pretty straightforward and most action will take place at the village gate; however it is easy to become overwhelmed. At the completion of the attacks, you will have a few seconds to collect any loot remaining on the ground before automatically being sent back to Beknur Habor. Recommended skills *Area effect spells work well with this scenario. If you have the hero Acolyte Sousuke configured with his attributes into Fire Magic and AoE spells like Fire Storm, that can chew through the waves quickly. If multiple people in the party have Acolyte Sousuke, the waves will die even faster. *If you have Acolyte Jin, set her up with Choking Gas, it works great as the mobs tend to bunch up. *If you set a warrior in the party (or use Koss) as a Warrior/Necromancer, it has an advantage with Plague Touch. Spreading the disease back at them and keeping Koss disease free most of the time. *If you have Factions, a recommended monk spell for either you or your heroes is Extinguish, which removes one condition from all party members. It's perfect for intra-battle or post-battle removal of disease. Strategies Defending at the gate A good strategy would be to take a group of eight human players or a group of two human players with six heroes. Wall up the melee players at the gate, equipping skills that deal Point Blank Area of Effect damage, such as Cyclone Axe or Triple Chop. Have Monks or other casters stay back and avoid taking too much damage. Each wave will attack in rapid succession so you will not have much time to rest between assaults. Also keep an eye out for large groups of Frigid Skale and Skale Blighters which will come during the second and third waves, as they can cause large damage spikes. Heading into the swamp This strategy can be an option for lower level characters or for those with builds/classes not designed for a protracted battle; has worked for level 13s and higher. Wait until the timer drops to zero and immediately leave the gates, running into the rather broad swamp area. If heroes/henchman are being used, set a flag on the map in the swamp outside while the gates are still closed so that they will run past the skale and not attack. Run to the outside area until the skale no longer follow; once outside the gates, the skale will, rather than follow the players, enter the town, kill the commoners, and then wait in a set location. More skale come only when a wave or part of a wave of skale are defeated, so you can stand and wait for an infinite amount of time once past the skale and outside the gates. From this position, use pulling techniques to lure groups of skale inside the gate outside, kill them, and then kill the small groups of skale that come to replace them. This can be done until all waves are defeated. It is important to try to kill Frigid Skale before they enter the gates, even when first leaving the gates upon the timer hitting zero, as pulling them can be very difficult due to their Water Magic. Other mobs can be allowed to pass, to be pulled later. This alternative strategy can still overwhelm an inexperienced player or one playing a lower level character. It is hard to position the heroes/henchmen such that they can respond quickly when needed, but not so close that they are in one of the several zones where monsters spawn. It is easy to kill one group only to have a new one spawn within aggro distance. Monitoring positioning, party health, and energy is critical to the success of this strategy. Heading into the North Eastern Pathway Similar tactic to the previous one, with the benefit that the player will never have to fight 3 groups at once. # Once the gate opens run north east along the pathway. Do not stop until only the north east group is chasing you. Kill this group # Mobs will spawn a few times near here. Kill them as soon as they appear. Do not let them run into town. Repeat until all the north east groups are destroyed. # Head into town and pull out the mobs inside. Use hit and run tactic to pull them, once again, forward the north eastern pathway. Once they are killed mobs will spawn in the swarm and the southern pathway. From the north eastern pathway you should be able to pull the mobs from the swarm without aggro-ing the mobs from the south. Kill all swarm groups this way. # Head into town and finish the southern pathway groups. You can simply stay in town now since only one group will spawn at a time. # Finish the boss group to complete the quest. Necromancer: SS or Minion Master This strategy makes this quest a bit less challenging. If you can form a team to help you, a Spiteful Spirit necromancer or a Minion Master can provide damage and cannon fodder, respectively. For the former, simply acting as cannon fodder while the SS necro does their work and a couple of healer heroes will suffice; for the latter, Well of Blood can help counteract the disease, which is extremely useful, and the bone minions are unable to become diseased, making them survive much longer. Other skills that can help are Death Nova to poison the enemy when minions die and the elite skill Offering of Blood to regain energy. If you are attempting either of these methods as a Dervish, (being cannon fodder) the skills Chilling Victory and Point Blank Area of Effect skills such as Grenth's Fingers and Heart of Holy Flame are useful for high damage on many enemies. With this strategy, the quest is relatively simple with two players and six heroes. A Simple but Efficient Strategy An obvious tactic for Warriors, of Levels 18-20, is Wavell's Defeat In Detail. It is based on the fact that new waves of Skale are triggered only by the defeat of all or part of the preceding wave. The party (as a single unit) stands as far back as possible while still in line with the gate. The first wave enters, kills the defenders and moves inwards. As soon as the Skale reach the party's aggro circle, they are attacked, killed as quickly as possible and the party retreats to its waiting place, avoiding the temptation to stand its ground. Speed is essential to avoid being overwhelmed if the party fails to kill at least four of a wave before the next arrives. The process is then repeated. The advantage of this method is that waves are spread out instead of arriving nearly continuously as happens if they are met at the gate. This simple tactic is sometimes made difficult by the occasional failure of the quest log to update as parties are destroyed. The waves cease coming after the sixth, but the automatic transfer does not take place. In this case, it is necessary for one of the party to go through the open gate, attract a wave of Skale and retreat rapidly to the protection of the party. Notes *After the last wave is killed you have 30 seconds to pick up your drops. This is not enough time so you need to be picking up drops during the battle. *Equip your heroes with monk secondaries and two condition removal spells each. Targeting the Skale Blighters (who cast the diseases) first helps reduce the health degeneration. Don't bring resurrect, but do bring resurrection signet for EVERY character. When the boss (Glug Klugg) shows up and is killed, they will recharge. Unlike normal combat tactics, it's best to get the boss first when he shows up to get that signet recharged. *Let the Istani Commoners take the brunt of the first attack or two. They don't last long so don't expect a lot of help from them. Save your energy as much as possible. *As an aside, this is a great way to quickly level up a hero. Bring a Scroll of Berserker's Insight, use it at the beginning, and kill until you're killed. You get between 12-16 Skales per wave. *Although this quest moves your party similar to a mission, it is possible to start it while people are in your party that don't have this quest, it is therefore possible to have a higher level player or a Tyrian or Canthan foreigner to aid you in this quest. *Tainted Flesh is extremely effective in this quest. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points Category:Difficulty Master Quests